


Blanket Hog

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathing, Ethari hates the cold, Ethari will bury himself under blankets for warmth, Fluff, M/M, Runaan hates being too hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Runaan is cold and reminisces about being in a hot bath and how uncomfortable he is.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 56





	Blanket Hog

It wasn’t often Runaan was affected by the cold. Sure, he didn’t like to freeze, but he was acclimatized to the cooler temperatures. Preferring them over the hotter days. The blazing heat. He still didn’t enjoy walking into the forge where the heat was sweltering. Ethari spending much of his time there. Enjoying the heat. He even enjoyed the warmth outside even after leaving his forge. 

Despite all this, Runaan rolled over in bed. Fingers searching blindly for the blanket. It wasn’t often the air chilled enough for him to want it, but tonight was one of those nights. His fingers still on their search but he couldn’t find it. Usually he could find one of them. Ethari often buried under the rest, leaving Runaan one to drape over himself should he actually want it.

Cracking an eye open, a lazy smile stretched across his lips. Letting out a playful huff as he saw his husband wrapped tightly up in the blanket. Cocooning himself inside. Just his face visible from the hole that he’d made. One horn poking out, the other hidden in the blanket but he could see where it was protruding against the blanket. 

Runaan gave it a gentle tug but Ethari had wrapped himself tight. The motion tugging Ethari a little. The man barely stirred. With a sleepy yawn, Runaan brushed his hands through his husband’s hair. The other subconsciously leaning into the touch. Ruffling his husband’s hair to wake him whilst also freeing his hidden horn so as not to tear the blanket. 

“Mmm nnmm.”

Ethari’s little noises died in his throat as he tried to roll over and escape Runaan waking him up. The action scarcely even attempted as Ethari rolled just a little away and then back into the warm patch he’d made on their bed.

Runaan quickly cupped his husband’s face. 

“Love, I’m cold.”

Ethari’s eyes only just opened, blearily looking at him. Somehow easily unraveling himself to share with Runaan. His arm tugging the blanket over them both. Arm staying draped over as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Runaan nuzzling into Ethari’s warmth. His cold feet making Ethari jolt a little before settling once more with a displeased-but-too-tired-to-do-anything-about-it huff.

Runaan’s sleepy mind wandered back to Ethari cowering away and voicing his displeasure, which sounded more like whining to the assassin, when Runaan tried to convince him to take a cool wash to clean off. Ethari opting for warmer waters to wash in. Pouting grumpily when Runaan had first convinced him into taking a cooler wash.

Ethari had shrieked at the cold temperature. Immediately trying to escape. Runaan held him close and settled him in the tub. Ethari hugged his knees to his chest. Runaan easily, and albeit cheekily, squeezed a cloth over Ethari’s head. The man’s shorter white hair slapping flat against his head. His eyes hidden but when Runaan brushed the bangs apart, Ethari’s scowl was more than evidence that he was more than a little irritated with the treatment. 

Runaan had continued to clean Ethari despite the tensing atmosphere. The man shivering as Runaan scrubbed the cloth across his skin or washing his hair. Almost impossible to unfurl him from himself. Ethari had lost the scowl as he shivered. Eyes wider now. Finally snatching the towel from Runaan and drying himself when he could leave the tub. At last deemed clean by his husband. The man hadn’t even thrown on any clothes after drastically rubbing the towel through his hair, before the man was diving under the blankets. He refused to come out. Glaring from his pocket of warmth. 

Runaan would have felt scared if it wasn’t so adorable. But he did feel a little bad for making his husband endure it. In response, Runaan offered himself to go through a much warmer wash if Ethari wanted. And Runaan should have known better than to make that offer. Still, he did. Kissing his husband’s frown away. 

Runaan tried not to frown as he sat in the tub. He tried not to groan at the uncomfortably hot water. His skin felt sticky and his body protested the unnatural amount of heat. He opened his eyes to show his determination to not complain. Not as much as Ethari had anyways. Ethari loved warm baths. He loved the heat. Maybe a bit too much in Runaan’s eyes. 

Ethari put him through the same painstakingly slow wash. Scrubbing Runaan clean, though admittedly, Ethari did a thorough job. Runaan reaching up to wipe his brow. Ethari picking the cloth up to wipe it for him, only to purposefully slap him in the face with the wet rag. He didn’t have the disgrace to deny he did it. Ethari’s evil smirk was indication enough. Runaan appreciated how thorough Ethari was, but it was unbearable in that heat. 

Runaan remembered keeping his towel wrapped around him before he collapsed on their bed. The coolness making him sigh. And soon he felt the bed tilt beside him. But Ethari didn’t have anything evil planned this time. He merely started to rub Runaan’s shoulders. Easing the tension. And Runaan noticed that his muscles felt a little more relaxed after the heat worked through him. Still, he wasn’t going to be trying that again. 

Ethari kicked his cold feet away from under the blanket. Runaan gleefully wriggled closer and wrapped his cold body around Ethari and nuzzled into his chest. Pushing Ethari onto his back so he could crawl over him more.

“Mmmm, so warm.”

"Hhnnn!" Ethari made a soft noise of protest at the cold, but he pulled his husband closer lovingly all the same. Keeping him close and warm. A quiet huff and Runaan carefully tilted his head to kiss Ethari’s throat. 

“Even your lips are cold.”

“Should we warm them up?” Runaan rose enough to smile down at his husband. 

Ethari watched him with tired eyes for a second. Before his arms tightened around Runaan and tugged him back down harshly. Tucking his husband’s head under his chin. 

“Is that a no?” Runaan tried not to snicker. 

“You poke me with those horns, and I’ll shove something else into you.”

Runaan paused with his reply… He wasn’t sure which way to take that. His brows drawing together as he contemplated just how much Ethari would kill him if he wasn’t in the mood.

“I don’t mean to sound indelicate-” Runaan pursed his lips. “-but was that a threat or an invitation?”

Runaan felt the long, deep breath Ethari drew in. His chest rising. And feeling it lower with his equally long exhale. 

Carefully, Ethari’s hands rubbed along Runaan’s back. His breathing evening out. And when Runaan carefully peeked, Ethari had fallen asleep again. Squinting.

“You did not fall asleep that quickly.”

With a huff, Runaan settled back down. At least pleased with the warmth he now had. And safety of being wrapped in his husband’s arms.


End file.
